Siriusly In Denial
by Icecoolers
Summary: A tiny bit angst-y story of darling Remus and his confrontation with the embodiment of his emotions. Peter is in for a suprise of the worst kind...


*Sirius-ly in Denial*  
  
Dedicated to all the people out there keeping our favorite dog alive  
  
Disclaimer- Well disclaimed  
  
~  
  
"Something Wicked This Way Comes"  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. "Veil, what veil? I don't know what you're talking about," Remus Lupin's mind shouted at him. He was Sirius-ly in denial. The only thing that he could tell himself was that his friend, his only friend was stuck behind a tapestry just waiting to be freed.  
  
He'd been the one that held Harry Potter back at the end of his 5th year. He still had the scars from Harry's struggling, but he wished that he could hurt himself- it was as much fault his as any others.  
  
He blamed Harry because if Harry hadn't gone looking for the 'missing' Sirius then Sirius would be alive now, probably cracking some jokes. He blamed that horrid, miserable muttering elf and if Dumbledore hadn't put Kreacher in protection he wouldn't have lasted long in the pure hate of Remus' anger. He blamed Sirius for being so foolhardy. He blamed everyone and everything. But, the person he blamed most was Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Remus walked down the narrow hallways looking at the empty cells. The Dementors were gone. All destroyed after Voldemort came crashing down. It had been two years since he'd last been here, after freeing the muddled MoM official who had been cursed to try to get into the Department of Mysteries. Two years since his last link, his last rope to what had been the best time of his life got stuck in a tapestry.  
  
He hated this place.  
  
There was a stench to it. It was a prison. You didn't need to know it was, you could feel it. The wizards and witches that were now playing guard to five maximum security prisoners, the last of Voldemort's reign watched as Remus walked past.  
  
The roof was missing in places. There was a clouded sky above. It looked like it was going to rain. The gray reassured Remus. He couldn't stand for it to be a romantic night, like the kind you're supposed to spend on tropical white sand.  
  
The stones were limp for they had been placed here in a time when mortar was a kind of thing that you pounded herbs in. Remus scrapped his balled knuckles across the jagged edge. It hurt, but it meant he was really there.  
  
But, why was he there?  
  
He passed one of the cells. A gaunt and bruised face shoved itself against the bars. Bellatrix Black bared her teeth.  
  
The pain was immediate. The woman most everyone assumed had killed Sirius was in front of him. He felt dizzy with the emotion, his eyes hurt from her. He hated her so badly.... badly enough to kill, to let the wolf be free. No, he couldn't.  
  
He jerked himself away from the ragged woman and kept moving down the hall. There was Rookwood, the man who'd had so many MoM secrets that he gave to Voldemort. And look- the breathing skeleton had killed his friends, ones he found so precious. Remus felt his gut rebel. He hated this. He'd never hated anything before these past two years.  
  
The clench his teeth took was almost a grimace.  
  
He finally came to the last cell. It had many rivets and dents and looked to be welded together by luck, or maybe just magic. He put in the complex code and the door slid open. He shouldn't be doing this.  
  
He walks into the space and goes up to another door. He puts the code into that one to. The wizard outside the door nodded at him as Remus pushed the last door open. Inside, on top of a filthy bundle of hay sat a small watery little man. He looked as though he'd lost weight rapidly and when Remus entered he almost wet himself.  
  
"Remmie?" he called softly in a squeaking voice.  
  
"Don't call me Remmie. Sirius called me Remmie," Remus replied, tone taunt.  
  
"Moony?" Peter sobbed in a high thin pitch. "You've come to save me?"  
  
"Don't call me Moony. And I haven't come to save you. Save yourself."  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Don't you DARE disgrace my name Wormtail. Not YOU," the tone was a whip and Peter coward.  
  
"What do you w-w-want with me?" Peter hiccupped. He clutched his stump of a hand to his chest.  
  
Remus' lined eyes narrowed. The expression was intense, angry.  
  
"I've come to bring you justice," he bit out harshly. "All the justice you can ever deserve after what you did to your friends Peter. What you did to Lily, James, Sirius... All the people who ever cared for you. I've come for them Peter. I've come for you."  
  
He was mad. The gleam in his eyes was hard. He hated the anger, it was sapping him of everything. He'd lost everything. A ragged gasping sound came from his throat, a sob that couldn't come forth- his throat was too tight.  
  
The ripping pain burned him, he sought release.  
  
"You've come to k-k-ill me!" Peter shrieked. "Y-y-you can't. They'll come and get you! They'll hang you for the animal you are Remus! You've always been an animal. No control, a wild beast! They hate you and you still care for them! Abomination! Abom-" his voice was cut off by the look in Remus' eyes.  
  
Peter cowered back as Remus stepped forward.  
  
"You can't do it," Peter hissed. "You've always held back, always let James and Sirius do the dirty ah-ah!" he broke off in a scream as Remus took a step forward.  
  
"Peter, you scum, you were right there next to me. I should have killed you with my bare hands when I got the chance but now.... Now here is why I came. Sirius. You put him- an INNOCENT man- your FRIEND behind bars in this very jail. You killed his spirit! Then you went and threw your Master on him. He's gone, Peter."  
  
Peter scrambled back.  
  
"Moony you'll never get away with this! Sirius would never let you kill a person Moony!" he screamed, his voice at painful pitch.  
  
At Sirius' name something in Remus broke. He really wasn't coming back. He was really gone. A resolve formed.  
  
"But Peter, you've missed one detail. Tonight is a full moon. Peter, let's play a little game."  
  
Peter hissed. "What.... what sort of game?"  
  
"Rat and me, Peter. Rat and Wolf."  
  
And then the moon broke from behind the clouds and rose black. Sirius-ly Black.  
  
Fin  
  
He looks as though he hasn't a care, But in haunted eyes emotions are bare, He brushes graying hair out of his eyes, While the little boy in him breaks down and cries, His world is empty, his flowers are gone, In this life he's not but a pawn, His spirit is dying and his soul is dead, On the primrose path he's been led, The truth were all lies and the lies were all true, And one truth has shattered the comfort he knew, His friend, his comfort, and his rope, Is gone- there is no hope, His world is all empty and his world is laid bare, And inside a little boy cries as though he hasn't a care 


End file.
